


Hear me out...

by Saki_The_Cup_Bearer



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer
Summary: A little doodle. Victoria is such a sweet fandom. In my humble opinion, it is carried mostly by the secondary characaters.And of course the stars of the show are these two.





	Hear me out...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamwhatareyouevendoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamwhatareyouevendoing/gifts).

A little innocent Lord Alfred x Lord Edward fluff for the author who inspires me [adamwhatareyouevendoing.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamwhatareyouevendoing/pseuds/adamwhatareyouevendoing)

And her lovely works on Victoria (TV) fandom, and well.. just to pick one because everyone should go and read it [Been Wishing For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317511).


End file.
